


Alice in Wonderland (the Actual Story)

by Flaw_lostin94



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaw_lostin94/pseuds/Flaw_lostin94
Summary: Short story for my high school anthology. Based off the original work by Lewis Caroll. Mind the cringy language, I'm sorry TT.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Corona Quiston is my name. It sounds elegant, but to some people it was the most horrible name in the world. Ask anyone that stayed at the orphanage what they think of me. They hated me and expressed faces of disgust when I was around. All because I gained Headmaster Mr. Lestho's favor.

I thought he was a wicked man for treating everyone like garbage. He would force the children to do chores they weren't able to do. There wasn't a single day when I wouldn't hear in some room someone being chewed out by him; the yelling and hitting was unbearable and I would cover my ears every time. I found it odd that I was the only one who he treated nicely. Although it was cold with an air of arrogance, it made no difference. What did I do to deserve his special treatment? Why did it have to be me?

About a week after his arrival, suspicious things began to happen. At first, it was rumours about children disappearing, but I dismissed it as it was understandable that any of them would want to escape Mr. Lestho's ghastly harassment. However, I began to spot wide, gaping holes appearing in rooms. I was unfortunately there when a particular incident happened and could only watch in horror. One maid had accidentally fallen into one of the holes and was swallowed up.

A few days later, a hole opened and spat out the maid and the children that had disappeared. They had all gone mad and spouted rhymed nonsense. I had approached one of them once who looked at me, said, "Alice of malice, do you want the rainbow chalice?", and handed me a crushed rattle. I also eavesdropped on the maid singing about a place called Wonderland. Eventually, they were sent to a mental hospital and I never heard anything about them since.

I was filled with a nagging curiosity about what the holes led to. I stood in front of a hole that had opened in the dining room, staring into its emptiness that seemed to continue for miles. This was it. I knew that once I took a step in, there was no guarantee that I would come back sane. I would probably end up like the poor maid and children driven mad by whatever was inside them. But I didn't care anymore. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I stepped into the hole and was swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I continuously felt around for the wall to keep my balance as I strode along. I wondered how long I had been walking when I saw a tiny speck of light forming at the other end. My heartbeat increased as I hurriedly raced towards it.

When I came out on the other side, a wondrous sight appeared before me. I was standing on the greenest patches of grass I'd ever seen, dotted with mushrooms of all sizes. They were all different colors, extremely vibrant as if glossed, and some of them even glowed and pulsated as if they were alive. Among the mushrooms were peculiar, gigantic flowers with sleeping faces on them. I carefully tiptoed around their stems, observing the sights around me, and made my way to the shady forest in front, light poking through the leaves.

"Could it be that the Creator of Wonderland has come?" someone spoke.

"Who's there?" I asked. I turned my head towards the direction of the voice, not finding anyone.

"The Cheshire Cat. Just Cheshire will do," the voice answered from a different direction. I turned my head and found a large cat, with black and blue stripes and gleaming yellow eyes, perched atop a branch. It had the widest smile I'd ever seen, an unsettling, toothy grin that stretched from one eye to the other.

"A talking cat that can smile?" I murmured to myself.

"That's the talking and smiling cat to you. I'm the only such kind here."

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm Alice. Are you saying that I'm the Creator of this place?"

"I mean what I mean."

"I don't understand. A hole appeared in a wall at my orphanage and I went through it. Surely this world has been here until that happened?"

"What's your name?" Cheshire asked a question back.

"Alice."

"Alice?" he slowly mouthed, as if trying to taste each syllable. "Well, Alice, I only know that you're the Creator of this world and a Creator should know what she made. If you don't believe that, then who are you? Because Alice is our Creator."

"But I am Alice, yet I don't recall creating this world."

"Things are never as they seem here. And things are not as they seem with you. Don't you think it's time that you questioned who you are?" With that, Cheshire disappeared.

"Hmmm, strange...." I murmured to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Stumbling upon a clearing. I emerged to see a humongous table filled with colorful teacups, teapots, and dishes and cakes and tarts. In a giant chair at the back was a young boy with a fancy suit and top hat, pouring a cup of tea. He spotted me, a grin forming on his face.

"Ah, Alice! I've been expecting you!" He jumped out of his chair, skipped over to me, and took my hand.

"I'm the Hatter! Here, have a cup of tea!" He produced it out of nowhere and handed it to me. He bounced back to his chair and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. I did and gave him a pleasant smile.

"It's an honour to meet my Creator at last!" he announced. I gazed back in confusion.

"Why are you calling me your Creator?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he shot back. He was no longer smiling.

"What on earth does that mean?" I asked.

"Then who are you? Because the Alice I know has to be at least half mad to even dream us and this world up," he stated in a menacing voice. There was silence that lasted for a few seconds before he resumed his carefree behavior.

"Please, drink some tea!" Hatter invited. Before long, I drank cupfuls of tea as he entertained me with jokes. It was the most I had smiled in years. Somehow, I fell asleep and woke up outside the forest on a dirt path. I carefully hoisted myself up and traced the path to a red castle, the turrets rising to the sky.

I reached the menacing, black, heart-shaped iron door. I opened it and placed my foot on the checkered tiles. Suddenly, I was whisked involuntarily through the corridors to a throne room in a matter of seconds. A steep flight of stairs led to a high platform with a black throne. Next to it was a young boy who wore a red and black jester suit that contrasted badly with his multicolored hair. In the throne was a teenage girl who wore a red dress layered with silk and lace. The sleeves gripping her thin arms ended with black fur, covering her hands. On her head was a red tiara that stood out against her black hair.

I was shocked that she completely resembled me. She stood up and screeched with fury, "Off with her head!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Her scream echoed in my ears. The girl regained her composure.

"Leave," she ordered the boy, who immediately vanished. The Queen made her way down the steps towards me.

"Alice, so nice to have you here at last." Her voice was soft and gentle, but she didn't smile. My stomach knotted itself together.

"Tell me, do you know how you made us?" she pronounced authority in every syllable.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," I stuttered.

"Really?" she whispered. An eerie silence followed.

"I've watched you for so long and I can't bear it any longer. Is stupidity the only thing that fills your brain? You're actually willing to put up with your loneliness? You still hope for 'friends' to come crawling to you? Give it up. It's a silly thought, a mere crushed dream. Stay in the dungeon!"

As I was dragged away by an unknown force, the Queen sneered, "You disgust me. How do you not know who you are supposed to be?"

CLANG!

The grille shut, locking me in a tiny cell. I was stunned by the Queen's words.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Loneliness was something I had grown accustomed to. I spent years daydreaming and talking with the conscience in my head and gazed in envy upon the cheerful children. I asked myself, "Why am I an outcast, left alone like a discarded toy?" Alice Corona Quiston, why are you suffering like this? It would have been better if you never existed at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Alice!"

It was the jester boy, squeezing his face between the bars.

"Yes?" I asked wearily.

"I'm Jack. I'm here to set you free."

"Why?"

"The Queen isn't herself. She's turned heartless and seized control of Wonderland. You're the only one that can help us."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't possibly-"

"Listen," he said with a harsh insistency. "All the inhabitants of Wonderland know that you're the Creator. When we were made, we understood this; your name was the first one I knew before mine." He took out a skeleton key and unlocked the gate. "We don't have much time, the Queen will find out that I've helped you against her orders." He handed me a vial of shimmering, glaucous-blue liquid. "I'll buy you as much time as possible. Drink this. It will take you somewhere safe for the moment. Please, find out who you really are, Alice. Save the Queen and yourself."

"Thank you, Jack." He gave me a small smile. Suddenly, a furious voice reverberated throughout the castle. "Jaaaaaaack!"

Without hesitation, I quickly uncorked the vialand drank the liquid in one gulp. The next thing I knew, everything faded intonothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in an empty, black void, feeling dizzy. Who am I? Who am I? No matter how many times I tried to find the answer, it wouldn't come.

"They were right," I mumbled to myself. I hugged my knees to my chest. I don't want to be lonely or the unique one anymore. All I wanted is to be accepted for who I am and be happy again. Wonderland obviously had the answers, but what was Wonderland to me? Shouldn't I know that above all else?

"ALICE!" a sinister voice screamed.

I unfurled my body, turned around, and gasped with fear. It was the Queen. Her hands were now spiny red claws and her wide eyes were filled with hysteria. Her mouth curled in a nasty snarl, as if she wanted to devour my soul. She closed her claws around my neck to strangle me, her face twisted grotesquely. As I waited for my demise, something caught my attention. In her pupils were my reflection, looking at me with a pained expression, tears streaming down its face. The answer I was searching for hit me in that instant. I understood everything now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was causing myself this pain. I envied others, trying to blame them for my misfortune. I was wrong," She watched me voice these words. "I am Alice Corona Quiston. I made Wonderland. We are one." I embraced her. She remained motionless for a second before she slowly raised her hands and returned the hug. There was a flash of bright light. When I pulled back, the void was white; the Queen's dress turned white and her tiara became an elegant crown.

"Thank you, Alice,"she spoke. "All these years, you were lost in your sadness. All of us inWonderland wanted to tell you to stop, but it got worse until it warped me intoan abomination. You have saved us. We're so grateful that you've realized whoyou're supposed to be. It's time to go back to your life now. Goodbye and takecare of yourself."


	6. Epilogue

I study the ceiling above me, painted in a gentle cream. A crystal chandelier hangs in the center. I sit up in my four-poster bed with blue lace curtains, covered in sheets and blankets of pastel colors, wearing my white nightgown.

It's been six years since I left the orphanage. I was adopted by a family by the surname of Liddell. They give me the best care anyone could ask for. I'm very grateful that I've been given this blessing. Not a day goes by that I never crack a smile.

I climb out, creep to a large window, open the doors, and stride out onto the balcony. It is a clear night with a full moon in a sea of sparkling stars.

Every so often, I have dreams of that particular event, then I wake up and ponder over it. It's a reminder of the crucial lesson I learned, to be myself and let life go on. But I think I've found what Wonderland was really trying to tell me.

Cheshire is my mind: logical and observant. Hatter is my youth, reminding me of fun and happiness. Jack is my heart that I trust and listen to. The Queen is my conscience, which became warped as I berated myself, seizing control of my negative thoughts. When she changed, she became positive again. Finally, I think Wonderland is my imagination, but I'm not sure if it is.

Because as I sit on the balcony tonight with this epiphany, I look down over a wondrous sight. The buildings lining the streets of London have become the glowing mushrooms and flowers. Below, waving at me, are my companions. Cheshire has taken on a slim, nimble human form. Hatter is a teenage boy with a cute grin. Jack is also a teenage boy in a tuxedo and with pure white hair. The Queen shined in her white dress. I smiled and waved back at them.

Whether Wonderland is my imagination or my reality doesn't really matter because both are the same. My world is happy and that's all I need. Who knows if another adventure awaits me? I'm the Creator and can go back anytime I wish if I feel that I'm losing sight of myself.

Because I am Alice Corona Quiston-Liddell, the Creator of Wonderland. It's my imagination, my reality, my dream, my world, and everything else that I want it to be.

Everyone has a Wonderland that they love and it's a part of us that stays with us forever. With that said, what's your Wonderland to you? Is it special? Is it your true reflection? Do you know who you really are? Everyone is who they are and you are who you are. Never lose sight of that. Just live your life as you and be you.

THE END


End file.
